cherryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Darla Dimple
'''Darla Dimple '''is a very spoiled child star actress from Hollywood in the animated movie, Cats Don't Dance, Darla lives a life of luxury with her family fortune and spends her mornings being wakened up by Max (Cats Don't Dance) with a bowl of her favorite cereal which she is on called Darla Smacks. Darla is very self-obsessed and owns merchandise of herself and her old movie posters are on a wall up to her bedroom. Before Cats Don't Dance and Darla's fame, Darla was a little girl with a family. She had a mother, father, and older sister. To the police's surprise, Darla Dimple's parents and older sister were killed in a fatal car accident and saw that Darla had survived. Unable to find any other living relatives, Darla was placed in an orphanage, during her time at the orphanage she was "pushed around". LB Mammoth was visiting the orphanage one day and was looking for a new star to represent in his new film career for children actors and the winner would become his new client and biggest star, Darla was that lucky orphan. After Darla's rise to fame due to LB Mammoth and the public loved her, Darla became a big star and was loved by all, even though underneath all that, she was a spoiled brat and wasn't what she seemed. After the premiere of her new and final movie, Li'l Ark Angel, Darla reveals she tried to kill Cherry Dunbar and Atticus Fudo and drown all the animals by flooding the stage, the public grows to dislike Darla very fondly and she's stripped of her fame and was reduced to becoming a janitor. Cherry and Atticus find out Darla's origin and what had happened to her family. Rather than just shrug it off, they decide to help her since Darla appeared to be a very lonely little girl with no friends or family in her mansion besides Max. Family Shirley Eloise Beaumont (biological mother, deceased) Herman Beaumont (biological father, deceased) Charlotte LaBouff Dusk (biological sister) Charlotte La Bouff (biological grandmother) LB Mammoth (adoptive father, formerly) Max (Cats Don't Dance) (legal guardian until disappearance) Patrick Fudo (adoptive father) Emily Fudo (adoptive mother) Atticus Fudo (adoptive brother) Jessica Fudo (adoptive sister) Urchin (boyfriend/future husband) Eloise (daughter) Mo Brown (sister-in-law) Akito Fudo (nephew) Estelle Fudo (niece) Vincent Fudo (nephew) Trivia * She is currently dating Urchin. * Darla was an orphan and had an older sister, but she died with their parents in a tragic car accident when she was very young. * Darla was adopted by Atticus and his family at the end of Cherry's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance. * She is seven-years-old. * It is said in Christmastime at the Plaza that when Darla got older, she opened up a private dance school where her niece wishes to attend and perform Swan Lake. * After Cherry's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance, she is slightly reformed, she is still spoiled here and there, but more manageable to be around. * It is likely after Darla admitted to flooding the stage and trying to kill Cherry and Atticus that LB Mammoth disowned her since she was forced to become a janitor and there was a newspaper article about her career being destroyed and that she had lost her family fortune. * Darla is revealed to be Eloise's mother at the end of Christmastime at the Plaza. * Darla's new best friend after being reformed and adopted is Amber Smith, who is the niece of Anita Dearly. * Despite being technically related, though both are orphans and adopted, her love interest is Urchin and they dance together in The Mermaid Beginning. * Darla is away from the Plaza Hotel a lot because she is a boarding schoolteacher with Amber, but tries to spend as much time with Eloise as possible. However, near the end of The Power of Two, Darla gives Eloise the option of living with her in the school if Eloise is willing to return to public school or if not, Darla will quit her job and look for work in New York to spend more time with her daughter. Category:Mortals Category:Orphans Category:Celebrities Category:Actors Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Cats Don't Dance characters Category:Fudo family Category:Dimple family Category:Aunts Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Girlfriends